I Knew You Had a Crush on Me
by AvacadoKatrina
Summary: One dumb mistake and Kim gives Jack the cold shoulder. Will she forgive him before the dance? Or will everything go downhill for Kick, forcing them to go with others? One-shot. Sorry for the bad summary :P


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

* * *

"Kim."

_Punch, kick, kick._

"Kim."

_Kick, punch, kick, kick._

"Kim, talk to me!"

Kim landed one last punch one the poor punching dummy and turned to Jack. "WHAT?!" she snapped.

"Why are you mad at me?" whined Jack.

"I'm not mad at you," Kim's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Why would I be mad? It's not like you kept me waiting at the library for hours last night while you were sucking face with Donna Tobin at the movies."

Jack's mouth fell and he facepalmed himself. "Oh my God, that was last night?! And for your information, I did not make out with her. What do you care anyway?"

"Yes, it WAS," she snapped. "And I don't. What I DO care about is that you ditched me! It's bad enough that you didn't show up when you promised to help me study for the biology finals, but you didn't even call! I waited alone in that library until closing!" She grabbed her stuff and stomped into the bathroom to change out of her gi, knowing that he couldn't follow her in there.

Jack sat on the bench and sighed. He slouched so that his elbows touched his knees and his hands held his head. What did he do wrong? Yeah, he did forget about his study date with Kim, but she should understand. He finally got a date with the girl he's been crushing on since he first came to Seaford. He should be happy. Though something, he didn't know what, was bothering him at the back of his mind.

Jack looked up. He'd been thinking so deeply, he almost didn't notice Kim walk right past him and out the door. "Kim!" She was ignoring him again. "Kim! Wait!"

Just then someone walked up to her. Brody?

"Hey Kim," he smiled, his stupid perfect teeth sparkling.

"Hey Brody," Kim grinned.

"I know you must hate me now because of what happened at the cotillion, but I might as well try. Will you go to the dance with me this Friday?" What? That was THIS Friday?! Shit.

"Oh, no don't worry. I don't hate you. You really came through for me in the end," she said, smiling at the ground. What's so special about this fag that made her mood do a 180? By that time, Jack reached Kim's side. She acknowledged him with a glare, then turned back to Brody. "Sure, Brody, I'd love to."

"Yes! So, see you then?" he practically jumped like a little girl. Fag.

"Kay, see ya," Kim smiled and waved at him as he walked away.

Jack simply stood there, not sure what to feel. Maybe he should be mad at Kim for their little argument just minutes ago, but he just couldn't bring himself to be. Plus, there was this tiny little pestering feeling in the pit of his stomach. "After all he did to you, you're still gonna go to the dance with him? What if it's another trick?!" Nevermind, angry it is.

"As I said _JACK_," Kim spit his name out like it was the most bitter thing she had ever tasted, "he came though in the end. Besides, I was getting a little too impatient waiting for the guy I like to ask me. I'm pretty sure he asked someone else already anyway." And with that, she marched off to the parking lot and into her mom's car.

The rest of the week went by fast, since nothing of great significance happened. By Wednesday, Kim forgave Jack for the study date incident. However, when she heard that Jack asked Donna to the dance, she started giving him the cold shoulder again. Then Friday snuck up on them.

"Shall we?" Jack extended his elbow for Donna. She smiled and took it. They looked like the perfect little couple: Jack was wearing a white dress shirt and black slacks, and Donna wore a white one-shoulder party dress with an abundance of sparkles. For some reason, something didn't feel right. Jack couldn't figure out what it was, though.

The answer to his question hit him like a brick when he stepped into the school's gym. The huge room was packed, but only one person caught Jack's eye— Kim. She was gorgeous, glowing even. She wore a hot pink strapless party dress with little ruffles lining the top and bottom of it. Her sparkly white heels perfectly matched the thin belt that cinched her waist, and her blonde hair cascaded down her back in loose curls. Kim wasn't even wearing much makeup, just lipgloss. That's fine, though, because she's already beautiful as she is.

"OW!" Jack screamed as his foot throbbed. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Eyes on your date, not _HER_," Donna spat in her nasally voice that Jack used to think was cute. He had thought she was so sweet. What was with the sudden attitude?

Jack looked over at Kim and his heart fell. She looked so happy dancing so close to Brody, who was wearing a tux despite the semi-formal dress code of the event. "Sorry. Wanna dance?"  
Donna nodded and dragged him to the dance floor.

After a few songs, Donna said, "I'm kinda thirsty. Mind getting me some punch?"

"Sure," Jack replied and headed for the snack table.

"Hey Jack," said a familiar voice.

"Oh, h-hi Kim!" Jack was caught off-guard and almost tipped the punch bowl over.

"Whoa, careful there, Anderson!" she laughed. "So, how are you enjoying the dance?"

"Eh, it's ok, but—" Jack's eyes had wandered off and grew wide.

"What?" Kim asked and followed his line of vision. Just yards away, in plain sight, Donna Tobin was sticking her tongue down Brody's throat.

"HEY!" Kim yelled. "Brody! You came with me and now you're making out with this bitch?! I'm soooo dumping you."

Jack smiled as Brody's jaw dropped. "But Kim! It's not what it looks like! She—" Brody choked out before being interrupted.

"No," Kim shot back. "Just go."

Then Jack turned to Donna. "Same with you, Bitch."

Donna grunted in frustration and stomped away, Brody on her tail.

"Ugh! That bitch!" Kim screamed in exasperation. Then she turned to Jack. "I've never actually told you why I hate her so much, huh?"

He shook his head. "No. Why?"

"I've known Donna for years. She may seem nice and sweet at first, but it's just an act. She's always tried to steal the guys that I like."

Jack's heart fluttered as he choked out, "Does that mean... you like me?"

Kim's face flushed. "W-w-what? I d-don't—"

Jack leaned in and crashed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened at first, but she slowly closed them and matched the movement of her lips to his. He smiled against her lips and pulled away. "I knew you had a crush on me."

* * *

A/N: Hey~ x) I'm not as satisfied as this story as much as I am with the others and the title sucks, but I guess that's fine. And I know that Jack's last name is Brewer, but I wrote this before that episode came out. This is one out of the three stories that in the Kickin' It fandom that I wrote, but was too scared to post until now (I have three more in the Digimon fandom, if you guys wanna check them out). Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!(:


End file.
